


Maybe I Shouldn't Have Fallen in Love

by giornarancia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Ice Skating, M/M, Not Musical, Vicchan Is Alive, Viktor likes kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giornarancia/pseuds/giornarancia
Summary: Yuuri has always idolized Viktor Nikiforov. Just as he was giving up ice skating, he met Viktor in his parents’ hot springs. Viktor was just like he expected. Sweet, kind, extra, selfless, and maybe a little crazy sometimes. One day, during practice, Viktor faints. He is taken to the hospital to recover. Yuuri thinks this would be a one time thing but Viktor had consecutive hospital visits until he wasn’t able to leave. Will he and Yuuri live happily ever after or will Viktor die?





	1. Meeting You

Yuuri was always a huge fan of Viktor's. Ever since his childhood friend showed Viktor's skating routines to him. He hoped to compete against him at the Grand Prix one day. After he got sixth place at the Grand Prix Final, he felt like a failure. He didn't want to go back to Japan, just to be humiliated, but he had to. He announced that he'd quit ice skating professionally and went back to Japan.

After quitting ice skating, he would help his parents at their onsen. One day, he woke up and looked at his phone. It read 11:00 AM. _Oh no, I'm late. _He hopped out of bed, got into his work clothes, did his daily routine, and walked downstairs for work. Then he realized that his father would scold him for accidentally sleeping in. He slowly walked into the lobby, hoping to not catch his dad's attention. Unfortunately, Yuuri's plan had failed.

"Yuuri! There you are!" Yuuri began to get nervous. 

"What is it, dad?" He hoped his father didn't hear the fear in his voice, luckily he didn't.

"There's a really handsome foreigner who is going to stay here for a couple weeks. His Japanese is really good! Could you show him around Hasetsu?" Yuuri just simply nodded.

Yuuri looked around for said foreigner but couldn't find him despite looking everywhere. At least that's what he thought. A large poodle, similar to Vicchan, came out of nowhere and jumped on top of Yuuri.

"V-Vicchan....? When did you get so big....?" Yuuri's father laughed.

"That isn't Vicchan, Yuuri. That's the foreigner's dog, but it does look like Vicchan, doesn't it?"

Yuuri connected all of the dots. A handsome foreigner has brown poodle just like Vicchan. That could only be.... Viktor Nikiforov. He had the sudden realization that he hadn't checked the hot springs. He started to dash towards the hot springs, getting weird looks from other guests. He almost slipped a few times, but caught himself each time. He had finally made it to the onsen, and came face-to-face with his idol, Viktor Nikiforov.

"Ah, Yuuri~! I've been looking for you! Starting today, I'll be your new coach!" Yuuri wished he could die. _My new coach.....? _ "There's no declining this offer. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and I am going to make sure you enjoy it!" 

"W-wait..... c-coach....? B-but I'm quitting ice skating...." Viktor stood up and pointed at him. _How can he be so shameless to show off his thing like that??? _

"No, you're not! You won't be quitting ice skating as long as I'm alive!" 

"B-but what makes you care about my ice skating career all of a sudden??" He smirked. _Oh no. The triplets must've posted something. _

"Well, I saw a certain someone skating to one of my routines a little while back. It was posted on YouTube. I'm surprised that you don't know about it. It went viral internationally, but probably not in Japan. After I heard that this fellow ice skater, who happened to be a fan of mine, was quitting ice skating. I had to stop him, so that is why I am here today!" Yuuri covered his eyes after remembering how revealing Viktor is at the moment.

"J-just put on your clothes t-then let's talk....." Yuuri could feel Viktor's stare. He was probably smirking.

"What....? You like what you see....?" Yuuri's face turned red. Fortunately, Viktor didn't seem to notice. Yuuri walked into his room and flopped into bed. He closed his eyes and sighed. Viktor knocked on the door.

"Yuuri....? May I come in?" Yuuri made a sound, signalling for Viktor to come in. A sudden realization hit him. He opened his eyes wide and scrambled out of bed immediately.

"WAIT!" As quickly as he could, he tore off all of his Viktor posters off of the wall, accidentally leaving one behind as well as some scraps of other posters. "You may come in."

Viktor opened the door and looked around. "What were you doing? It sounded like a squirrel was running around your room." He saw the poster then smiled. "Aww, I didn't know you had posters of me. Is that why you told me to wait?" Yuuri's face turned red in embarrassment. 

"I-it's embarrassing....." Viktor frowned.

"Why did you have to tear down the posters? It's not embarrassing, Yuuri. It's normal. I used to have posters of my favorite group in my room." _Favorite group....? Like Big Time Rush and One Direction? _

"Who was it?" Viktor just laughed.

"It was a group called TVXQ, I believe. I liked them when I was younger. Around 2005, I think." _Who-_ "It's a k-pop group." Viktor laughed sweetly. _Can he read my mind? _"Did I read your mind?" Yuuri gasped.

"How did you know.....?" Viktor laughed softly.

"Intuition. Your face showed how shocked you were." Yuuri laughed along with him.

"I really thought you were psychic or something." Viktor smirked.

"Maybe I am."

"Alright, Yuuri! It's time to wake up!" Yuuri was sound asleep. "Yuu~ri~!" He was sleeping so good. "YUURI!" Yuuri jumped out of bed so fast that they bonked heads. They both winced in pain. 

"Why did you wake me up so early??" The clock read 5:33 AM.

"I told you that I'd wake you up early. Look how much weight you've gained! You need to get into shape if you're gonna get on the ice again. Everyone is ready to go except you." Yuuri rubbed his eyes.

"Who is everybody.....?" Viktor held Vicchan up and pointed at Makkachin.

"I trained Vicchan over the past few weeks to walk with us without a leash. Makkachin helped train him!" Yuuri got out of bed and cleaned himself up so he looks decent. He got dressed and ready to go. "Ready? You'll have to run." Viktor was already on his bike with Makkachin and Vicchan waiting. Yuuri nodded. Viktor started biking with Makkachin and Vicchan running behind, with Yuuri, who is way behind the rest.


	2. Practicing with You

“Yuuri, what are you doing? I told you to go running with Vicchan! Makkachin and I will catch up with you guys after his bath.” Yuuri gets angry.

“But it’s 35 degrees out there! Do you want us to burn to death?!” Viktor glares at him.

“Temperature doesn’t matter. You should dress like it’s 35 degrees if that’s the case. If it’s so hot then wear clothes you’d wear to the gym. Don’t wear winter clothes in hot weather, idiot.” Yuuri became offended.

“Idiot? You’re the idiot here! You’re basically telling me to get a heat stroke!” Viktor scoffs.

“I’m telling you to not wear clothes like an idiot in summer weather. You would get a heat stroke if you wore winter clothes. Now quit arguing with me and go run with Vicchan.” Yuuri pouted. _Men. _He went outside with Vicchan in his arms, looked around, and then put Vicchan down. “Come on, Vicchan.” He began running around the neighborhood with Vicchan.

After twenty minutes of agony, there was still no Viktor to be seen. Yuuri decided to call him. He sat on a bench with Vicchan then called Viktor. It rang a couple of times before Viktor answered. “Ah, Yuuri. Sorry to keep you running, you can go to the ice rink to practice now. Makkachin is getting his fur dried right now. His baths are time-consuming. Anyways, see you there!” He hung up. _Why is he like that?_

_After hanging out with him and practicing with him, I realized that he is just as he is on TV. He’s sweet, funny, kind, extra, and even a little crazy sometimes. I thought it was just a TV personality but it’s real. I feel as if he’s hiding something from me though. He is always in the bathroom for 15 minutes and he says he’s just brushing his teeth. Who takes 15 minutes to brush their teeth? Nobody does. Either he’s doing something that he doesn’t want me to know or…. he’s doing the dirty. _

“Yuuriiiiii~. Can I sleep with you tonight?” Yuuri’s face flushed red and he had gay panic.

“N-no! W-why?” Viktor pouted.

“I’m so used to sleeping with Makka, but she treats Vicchan like her child so she sleeps with him instead. Please, Yuuuuri. Pretty please with a poodle on top?” Yuuri sighed in relief. _I thought he was asking for another reason, whew._

“The answer is still no, Viktor.” At this point, he fell onto his knees and begged. _Man, why is he so extra? _“Viktor, get up! You’re embarrassing me!” He hugged Yuuri’s leg.

“Please, Yuuri. I’ll do anything! I’ll even kiss you!” Yuuri’s face turned even redder.

“Get out!” Yuuri slammed the door shut. Viktor walked away sadly.

Viktor and Yuuri went out jogging without the dogs, for the first time. “Yuuri, let’s take a break. Your shoes are untied.” Yuuri nodded and sat on a nearby bench and began to tie his shoes.

“Thanks for telling me.” Viktor smiled.

“No problem. I don’t need you to fall for somebody else.” Yuuri was about to spit out his nonexistent water.

“Viktor! We’re in public!” He slapped Viktor’s leg.

“OW!” Viktor held his leg. “You should hit me more often.” He winked. _He is going to be the death of me. _

They arrived to the ice rink. As Viktor skated into the rink, his leg gave out, causing him to fall onto the ice. “Viktor!” Yuuri skated to him. “Are you alright?” Viktor smiled, but you could tell he was in pain.

“I’m fine, Yuuri. Don’t worry about it.” Yuuri started to worry.

“Is this because I hit your leg? You should’ve told me that it hurt so badly, so we could just go back to the inn.” Viktor shook his head.

“No, there’s nothing wrong with my leg. Doesn’t your leg give out sometimes too? This is just a one-time thing.” Viktor stood up and limped out of the rink, and Yuuri followed.

“Are you sure that you’re okay? We can just go home.” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s arm.

“No! You should practice. I’ll be fine any moment now. It’s just the pain from falling on the ice, that’s all!” Viktor smiled reassuringly.

“Viktor, you should put yourself first, not me. Let’s go home.” Viktor frowned.

“Yuuriiii, just practice without me for now. It’s nothing serious. I’ll come out and skate with you in a bit. Besides, we haven’t practiced for a day. If we don’t get the choreography by now, we’ll never get it later. So go ahead and practice.” Yuuri gave up on arguing back and just went back to skating.

They arrived to the inn and Viktor instantly fell asleep as soon as he touched something soft. It wasn’t even his bed. He fell asleep at the table when he sat down to eat dinner. Now he’s sleeping peacefully on the floor. Yuuri, who didn’t fall asleep, was eating his food. He turned to look at Viktor, noticing his peaceful expression. He couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat. He turned away to continue eating his food, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Viktor’s expression. His heart fluttered just at the thought of it. _How could someone look so good when they’re sleeping? _


	3. Falling for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *when yuuri & viktor speak to yuuri’s family, they speak Japanese. Same thing vice versa.

“Yuuri. Pay attention to your posture. Stand up straight. Do not hunch over.”

“Like this…?” Yuuri tried to fix his posture but it just got worse somehow.

“No, Yuuri.” He skated over to Yuuri and fixed his posture. His face turned red. It almost looked like a red balloon. “It’s like this.”

“T-thank you.” Yuuri covered his face, hoping that Viktor wouldn’t see how red his face is.

“You’re welcome, Yuuri. By the way, is something bothering you? Your skating has been bad recently.”

“N-no…. n-nothing is bothering me….”

“It’s not me, right?” Yuuri looked at Viktor.

“Oh no no no no…. Why would you be bothering me?”

“Maybe because I’m too touchy or too flirty. Or is it something else?” Viktor smirked and looked down. Yuuri covered his crotch.

“N-no!” He laughed.

“I’m playing with you. You should really practice more though. I can see that you’re getting rusty. Whatever it may be, don’t get distracted. Even if it’s me.” He winked. “Focus on your skating.” _Only if you knew how you made me feel. Why do you have to be so handsome?_

“It’s almost competition season, Yuuri. We should focus on perfecting your jumps. This competition is only going have doubles and maybe triples. Triples and quads is later in the season if we make it that far. Your skating barely has any feeling or emotion in it. Do you have any inspiration?” He thought for quite a bit.

“I don’t know. What could possibly inspire my skating?”

“Something or someone you love. Like your family, your friends, a TV show, a game, or even food.” _Something I love? I love you, but I should just do favorite food. _

“Katsudon!” Viktor smiled, but he seemed sort of upset.

“Yes! That’s perfect! Let’s just keep this between you and I. If your family found out, they would probably be upset.” Yuuri nodded. “Speaking of which, I think it’s about time you go on a diet. If you keep eating fattening food every day, our efforts will practically be useless.”

“Yeth, thir.” Viktor looked at him, confused. “Sorry. It’s an inside joke between me and my best friend.” He looked offended all of a sudden.

“Then what am I to you…? Am I not your best friend?” He pouted as he teared up.

“No no no no….” He sniffled and cut him off.

“Then who is this so-called best friend of yours? Are they better looking than me? Are they better than me? Why do you two have inside jokes? Show me a picture of this best friend.” Yuuri sighed and grabbed his phone. He pulled up a picture of Phichit.

“This is my best friend. He’s from Thailand, but he’s currently in Detroit.” Viktor squinted at the picture. _I don’t think he has bad eyesight…._

“Ah. Looks like I have nothing to worry about. I thought he would be more handsome than me, so I don’t have any competition.” _Did he just— did he just call Phichit ugly? _Yuuri smiles a little and nods. “Hey, shouldn’t you be arguing with me saying that your best friend isn’t ugly? Oh, wait never mind. I have a friend I call ugly all the time. I’m pretty sure you know him. Anyways, we’re getting off topic! You, me, gym, tomorrow at 5:30 AM exactly.” Viktor nodded in approval to himself, seemingly proud of the plan to go to the gym tomorrow.

Hiroko knocks on Yuuri’s door. “Yuuri, sweetie?”

Yuuri looks up from his book. “Yes, mom?”

“There’s another foreigner who showed up. Could you please show him to his room?” Yuuri got up in confusion and opened the door.

“What does he look like?” Hiroko thought about it for a bit then remembered.

“He’s short, definitely European. His accent is stronger than Vicchan’s. Blonde hair, green eyes. He’s under the age of 18. Ah, he is also harder to understand than Vicchan. I can understand Vicchan’s Japanese very well even though he has a slight accent. This boy’s Japanese is so difficult to understand that I had to get Mari to translate it.” Yuuri recognized the description of the boy but couldn’t put a finger on it. It was at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t seem to remember what his name was.

“Ah, Yuri-kun!” Yuuri tried to walk downstairs as slow as possible. He was scared of a possible sneak attack by an angry cat scratching his face off. That angry cat is no other than Yuri Plisetsky. All of a sudden, he heard two people speaking Russian. One of them had a familiar voice, which was sweet and kind sounding. While the other sounded like he was in an intense argument. He stopped and slowly walked back up the stairs.

“Yuuri, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet the guest.” A sudden gasp of happiness was heard from one of the Russian men. Hiroko walked down the stairs and greeted Viktor. “Morning, Vicchan! Is he your friend?” Viktor nodded.

“We had the same coach back in Russia! Right, Yuri?” Yuri made a sound of agreement even though he had no idea what he just said.

Hiroko smiled. “He has the same name as Yuuri?” Viktor shook his head.

“You see, the names sound similar, but Yuri’s name is pronounced like your e. Yuuri’s name is pronounced like you ree.” Hiroko makes a sound of understanding.


End file.
